Rivalry of Sweets
by Kiri no Kandy
Summary: Harry, Neville, Fred, and George decided to liven things up on Christmas! Sum inside! Merry Christmas everyone! .


Summary* It's Christmas and Harry decides that it's time he and his group came out and showed everyone that the Marauders aren't gone, just new. Will he succeed, or will everyone put it off as a one time appearance? And can they make the holiday memorable?

Warnings* Evil gingerbread. Possible sarcastic remarks. Candy wars.

Main Character* Harry Potter. Fred Weasley. George Weasley. Neville Longbottom.

Genre* Humor.

Rating* K+

Pairing* None!

Disclaimer* I. Own. Nothing!

+++ Rivalry of Sweets +++

Harry Potter sighed as he sat down between his friends on Christmas morning for breakfast in the Great Hall, which, being that holiday, was nearly empty compared to normal standards. He seemed rather please with himself.

"Harry-" Hermione began as she found herself stuck to her seat.

"Hermione, just watch," he interrupted as the twins came into the hall and walked over to him.

"Ready Harry?" they said at the same time.

Without answering, Harry spun and jumped onto the table, holding a… giant candy cane sword? "Ah, so the Pasty Pirates decided to join me at last!" he announced to the hall, using a sonorous charm that no one but the twins and Neville had known he could do.

He was suddenly wearing a navy hat with his robes transfigured into a Commander outfit. Fred and George waist no time in hopping onto the table with what seemed to be daggers made out of blue raspberry candy crystals that could be bought at Honey Dukes.

"That we have," Fred started

"Commander Candy!" George continued

"But where-"

"Is Mint Major?"

"Did he-"

"Get scared?" they finished together as their clothes suddenly became the standard medieval pirate wear, Fred in red and George in blue.

"Not on your life, Twitching Taffy!" a voice behind him announced and George spun to glare at him while everyone else just gaped at the fifth year who, normally, would be all timid and shy, but was now standing atop the Gryffondor table.

"That's Trifling Taffy to you, Mint!" he hissed.

Candy(Harry) and Fred sighed, shaking their heads and speaking as one, "Why must our brothers be like this?"

This, of course, caused Taffy(George) and Mint(Neville) to stop and glare at them, "Don't compare me to him!"

Mint glared at him, "Enough talk! Let's end this here! And now!" He pulled out a candy cane sword.

"Alas, my brother, I leave you to fight Candy!"

By now, everyone was watching in varying forms of amusement, disapproval, disgust, or annoyance.

Taffy and Mint rushed each other and Mint blocked the dagger with his sword before using his leg to try and trip Taffy, who rolled over it and to the floor, rolling to dodge… gum drops(?) that Mint was launching at him.

"It would appear, Toffee, that our brothers have left us," Candy announced to his long time enemy, Towering Toffee, running and locking blades with the red head.

"So it would seem," the other boy announced, one hand holding his dagger in place while the other grabbed some cinnamon cookies and began to throw them at Candy, who in turn launched himself off the table, landing on his side on the Ravenclaw table and with a flick of his wrists a gingerbread man suddenly came to life from the bowl of them and attacked Toffee, who was then distracted by it, causing him to fall from the Gryffondor table and roll towards the Hufflepuff table. The Gryffondor table was no in the way of two enemies.

Now near the Slytherin table since Mint and Toffee seemed to like moving around a lot, the two 'brothers' were currently in a shouting match as they blocked and struck with their 'weapons' and suddenly a gingerbread man, a GIANT gingerbread man tackled Mint to the ground.

"Ahh!" the boy shouted, "What a great trick you have played, Taffy, using my brother's most helpful workers against me!"

"I know only the best, Mint!" Taffy shouted back, shooting forward to stab his dagger in between Mint's arm and torso. The boy made a strange strangled sound before falling limp in the gingerbread traitor's arms and being dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

"You have slain my brother! And for that you must pay!" Candy's voice range out and they turned back to Candy and Toffee to find the former racing towards Taffy and the latter racing after him.

"Don't ignore me, Candy! I'm not through with you yet!" as he said this, he swung his dagger down and Candy spun to block it, falling and sliding on his back before rolling to his feet and doing a leg-sweep to knock Taffy to his arse before rolling to avoid the dagger that flew at his head from Toffee.

He stabbed his large candy-cane sword and broke the gingerbread warrior in half as it came at him before sweeping his 'blade' at Taffy with vengeance, it sticking under the other boy's arm as the boy fell back before and enraged Toffee abandoned his own blade in favor of crying out and tackling Candy to the floor.

After a bit, Toffee wrestled himself into a sitting position on the other boy's stomach, pinning him down before grabbing a piece of fudge and shoving it in Candy's mouth.

Candy made a face as he swallowed before he went limp and stopped struggling. Toffee slowly rose to his feet before he suddenly fell, a candy cane sticking out from under his arm. "Cure you Candy!" he shouted at the top of his voice before he seemed to fade out.

Suddenly, a green and red smoke engulfed them that smelled like peppermints before candy began to fall from the ceiling, raining on everyone. As the smoke cleared, it showed no one in site.

Moments later, the Great Hall door opened and Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasley walked in like nothing happened. Soon, everyone found they could move and they took a bit of candy, only to realize too late that something was wrong as the Slytherin's hair began turning red and gold, Hufflepuffs skin began turning to blue and silver feathers, Ravenclaw's eyes started flashing yellow and black with badger ears sticking out of their heads, and Gryffondors began getting green scales, silver hair, and forked tongues.

"Mister Potter! Mister Longbottom! Mr. Weasleys!" McGonnagal's voice rang loud and clear and the four of them grinned impishly before suddenly the teachers began changing colors. They'd somehow spiked their foods.

+++ End +++

I will probably do a lot of these little one-shots to null my writers block for my other stories. So expect the results of this little prank later on… sometime… yeah, anyway. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
